


面具先生和他的工具K（3）

by LiliannaLulu



Category: Naruto, 带卡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliannaLulu/pseuds/LiliannaLulu
Summary: 四的！这个卡之前被XXX过，但是又不能算mob，所以诸位见仁见智吧





	面具先生和他的工具K（3）

除了支使shinobi杀人，部分拥有者还会用他们来获得性欲上的餍足。这并不奇怪，一旦拥有了一个任由自己掌控，没有独立意识，不会反抗的仆从，就意味着可以用他/她来做任何事，也包括性事。

从小就接受严酷训练的shinobi锻炼出了矫健的体格，紧致的肌肉群，接受这样一副颇具力量感的好身体的服侍，无疑大大满足了一部分喜好武力的主人们征服，支配的欲望。这种快感是柔弱的普通女性不可能给予的。

 

一阵无声的沉默过后，卡卡西动了动，抓住带土的手腕将他按在自己肩膀上的手拿开，轻声说：“我来帮您吧。”

带土眨了眨眼睛，似乎不能理解这句话的意思。

卡卡西在带土跟前屈膝半跪下，解开对方腰间的金属扣，抽走皮带，裤子便松松垮垮地挂在胯部。解裤带时手腕碰到了大腿根之间鼓起的私密部位，只觉温度即便隔着一层底裤也灼热得很。

他怔了怔，半晌后，忽然弯起眉眼浅笑了一下，深吸了口气，伸出手覆上带土的那处部位，分开手指温柔地抚慰起来。

他手上的动作很有经验，熟练而灵巧。卡卡西与带土的关系非常特殊，通常来讲，由于项圈和戒指的存在，一名shinobi终身只会也只能侍奉一位主人。但卡卡西的第一个主人并不是带土。而在他在前一个主人那里还是个没有自我意识的，纯粹的工具的时候，也干过几次类似的，以及更多的事情。

他不是第一次做这种事，但这是第一次主动想要抚慰带土。

他隔着薄薄的一层衣料指腹缓缓地按揉了一阵囊袋后，手指探进阴茎与囊袋贴合的窄缝里细细搔刮，另一只手也覆了上来，时轻时重，揉弄起敏感的茎身。

带土抽了口气，呼吸愈发急促起来，他微弯下腰，将手指插进卡卡西头顶柔软的银发。

将欲火彻底撩拨旺盛之后，卡卡西拉下带土的底裤，扶着弹出来的尺寸不小的阳具含进嘴里，慢慢地往深处送。

卡卡西张着嘴舔舐带土。他的舌头柔软而且十分灵活，简直不像是人的舌头，而像是猫科动物的。稍微有些粗糙的表面紧贴着带土的阳具，一寸一寸地捋过阴茎的包皮，舔平上面许多细小的褶皱，留下晶亮的淫靡的涎液。

嘴唇与阴茎交合处的温度仿佛烧到了卡卡西的脸上，将面颊晕染得通红，使他的眼里逐渐蒙上了一层清亮的水光。

带土被伺候得舒服极了，但潮湿温暖的口腔毕竟还不够窄小，他忍不住将手移至卡卡西的后脑勺，捻着后颈处的碎发，使了点劲，将对方的头按向自己的下体。

喉咙里突然挤进的硬邦邦的阳具让卡卡西几欲干呕出声。但他偏偏忍住了，胸口起伏几下，勉强抑下呕吐的生理反应，在带土的动作下抬起头，发现对方正目不转睛地灼灼凝视着自己。

带土有一双十分漂亮的眼睛。他的眼睛不小，而且有些乖巧的圆，但稍稍拖出的眼尾微微上挑，加上眼睫细长，就削弱了几分健朗的英气。眼珠不是纯正的黑色，而是乌黑当中掺杂着似有似无的红。平时这双眼睛朝向外人时总是锋利得阴沉，瞳孔里的红色好像暗潮般幽幽沉荡在眼底。

现在这双眼睛褪去往日的凌厉，盈满了醉意，里头被酒精点燃的明亮神采像一只情热的手不停地抓挠着他的心。

卡卡西怔了怔，内心涌上一股无法自抑的柔情。因为对方是带土，他原本是相当紧张的，但这阵颤至心头的情动令他整个人一瞬间放松了下来，喉咙里强烈的异物感似乎也不再难以忍受。他用嘴唇包住牙齿以免弄伤对方，然后仰着头，看向带土的目光里蕴含着毫不遮掩，也再无须遮掩的爱意，艰难地吞吐起口中的阳具，每一次都将龟头毫无保留地深深送进喉咙。

带土舒服得低低呻吟了一声，禁不住前后晃动起腰胯。

多次进出后带土忽然用力将卡卡西的脸埋进自己的耻毛，同时往前挺了挺腰，射在了狭窄湿润的喉咙里。

卡卡西颤抖了一下，捂住嘴急促地呼吸了一阵，缓慢地吞咽下口中的精液。他现在的样子十分狼狈，下巴，脖颈上挂满了嘴里溢出的白色浊液。它们正湿漉漉地向下淌，有些滴落在前襟的衣服上，有些则顺着脖颈悄无声息地流进了衣服的领口里。

 

带土回房间睡下后，卡卡西走进浴室，脊背贴着浴室的墙壁缓缓滑落下来，沉默不语地跪坐在瓷砖上，脸色比平时更加苍白，双眼微阖，不知道在想些什么。

在给带土口交的时候他不由自主起了反应，阴茎在身下硬得不行。

过了一会，他解开裤子，伸进去握住了自己的下体。手中灼热硬挺的性器和心中膨胀的欲念无一不再次确证了他对带土不可告人的心思。

他帮带土解决问题，像一部分shinobi会做的那样侍奉主人。因为进入得太深，这个过程更接近于痛苦而不是享乐。但抚慰到后来卡卡西却硬得发胀，而且像被灌了春药一样浑身燥热不已。带土直直凝望过来的眼眸，插在发间修长有力的手指，低沉沙哑的喘息声，还有……

哪一样他都招架不住。

卡卡西手上的动作加了点力气和幅度，一次性解决了出来。做完这些，清理完毕，他不知想到了些什么，脸上浮现起了淡淡的温柔笑意。

**Author's Note:**

> 四的！这个卡之前被XXX过，但是又不能算mob，所以诸位见仁见智吧


End file.
